¿Te arrepientes?
by PSINess1
Summary: Ganondorf esta teniendo un mal día y por un error que cometió lo pagara muy caro One-Shot Gore y la muerte de un personaje


**¿Te arrepientes?**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen a Nintendo.**

**Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene gore (me divertí mucho con esto), y la muerte de un personaje.**

**¿Te arrepientes?**

* * *

Era una mañana cualquiera, o eso parcia, Ganondorf se levanto aun cansado, pero eso no le impidió vestiré para desayunar, cuando salió de su cuarto algo lo empujo haciendo que callera boca abajo, luego de levantar su mirada voy unas cascaras de plátano en el piso y a Donkey Kong corriendo por el corredor rumbo a quien-sabe-donde, luego se levanto para irse a desayunar, pero cuando llego al comedor, le lanzaron en la cara un plato de cereal.

-¿Acaso no puede empeorar?-pensó algo molesto mientras se limpiaba el cereal de la cabeza.

Luego se iba a dirigir a tomar algo de comer pero cuando se dirigió a comer todas las bandejas de comidas estaban vacías,

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo molesto en voz baja.

En eso Wario se le acerco sabiendo el porqué de su mirada y aclarar la situación del Gerudo.

-Lo siento, pero es que como no llegabas, Kirby se comió tu porción-Le dijo el gordo rascándose la nuca.

-Ya que-Dijo Ganon haciendo un circulo con sus ojos.

Luego, al medio día, tuvo que luchar contra Diddy Kong, Marth y Lucas en el Estadio Pokemon 2, pero como no había comido, se distraía haciéndolo un blanco fácil, a provechando eso, Marth con un golpe que le provoco un 91% de daño, sacándolo del escenario, perdiendo la batalla.

-Ahora si no puede empeorar-Pensó frustrado. Y casualmente se resbala con otra cascara de plátano por parte de Diddy Kong -Dime… ¿por… que… HICISTE ESO MONO PULGOSO?- Le grito furioso haciendo que el gorila saliera corriendo del miedo. –Definitivamente, al próximo que me moleste se las verá conmigo- Dijo muy furioso en voz baja, en eso, siente que algo choca con él, y voltea a ver que se trataba de Lucas, el más cobarde de todos los smashers sujetando un retrato-¿Qué RAYOS TE PASA, MAL PARIDO?- Le grita el pelirrojo con mucha ira.

-Lo…lo…lo siento… no fue mi…mi culpa… es que Ne… Ne… Ness me quiso quitar mi… mi…- dijo aterrado por la situación en la que estaba, pero Ganondorf le quita el retrato que tenia, lo observo y vio que era la foto del rubio, un niño igual al pero con el cabello naranjado, un hombre castaño vestido como un vaquero y a una mujer castaña con un vestido color salmón.

-Por bastardo, destruiré esta basura que no debe de existir…-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-NO, NO LO HAGAS- Grito el rubio con desesperación y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No, cumpliré con mi palabra niñato de mamá- Dijo mientras estrangulaba la foto con su mano, y serrando el puño, este se cubrió de un aura oscura y cuando lo abrió solo salieron cenizas. –Aquí tienes- Dijo satisfecho mientras caminaba por el corredor dejando atrás a Lucas quien estaba en un estado de shock.

Ya como a las 8:55 pm, Ganondorf se dirigía a su cuarto a dormir cuando de la nada sintió que algo muy duro lo golpeo en la cabeza. Lentamente despertó y vio que estaba en una lugar oscuro y el estaba en una parte iluminada, amarrado de pies, manos, cintura y cuello a una mesa de metal, como las de laboratorio.

-¿Demonios hago aquí?- Dijo sorprendido al ver su situación actual.

-Solo quiero desquitarme contigo…-Dijo una voz entre la oscuridad.

-¿Tu?- Dijo sorprendido reconociendo al dueño de la voz. – ¿Pe… pe… pero cómo?-tartamudeo aun sorprendido.

-Por venganza…- Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la luz, revelando que era Lucas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por esa estúpida fotografía?- Dijo con un pequeño tono burlón.

-!NO ES ESTÚPIDA, ERA LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDABA DE MI FAMILIA!- Grito Lucas con lágrimas de ira.

-Pues perdón- Dijo arrepentido el Gerudo.

-Pues perdón- Dijo balbuceando. –Destruiste lo único que amaba y ahora… te las veras.

-Ahí si mira como tiemblo- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ok, si así lo quieres…- Dijo mientras una sonrisa malina se formaba en su cara.

De la nada saco cinta de aislar y le tapo la boca a Ganondorf, y saco de la nada un cuchillo afilado -¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto de forma maligna.

Ganondorf solo negó con la cabeza, en eso Lucas con su cuchillo le hizo una pequeña cortada en el estomago haciendo que la ropa se la manchara de su sangre, Ganondorf hizo un gemido silencioso por el dolor.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Repitió el niño con una sonrisa psicópata.

El Gerudo solo negó con la cabeza otra vez, en eso Lucas le paso el cuchillo por el cuello desangrando. Este se rió con la boca cerrada.

-Así que te da risa, ¿eh?- Dijo viendo sus ojos amarillos –Entonces…- Clavo un cuchillo de carnicero en el área de los ojos. –Te dejare sin ojos para que no veas tu tortura.- Dijo con tono maligno y luego de clavar el cuchillo lo saco y le arranco los ojos con sus manos en eso empezó a desangrar donde estaban los ojos y luego los lanzo a la oscuridad.

-Ahora te arrancare las piernas para que no puedas huir de este destino…-Dijo para luego con el cuchillo coartarle las piernas desangrando tambien.

-Ahora si, ¿Te arrepientes?- Pregunto el rubio manchado de sangre, el supuesto Rey de la Maldad asintió con la cabeza muy débilmente. –Y te haces llamar Rey, que patético, hasta un niño te puede asesinar, tu… ¡NI MERECES EXISTIR!- Grito clavando su cuchillo en donde lacia su corazón. Y luego le corto la cabeza toda sucia de su sangre lanzandola hacia sus ojos y sus piernas cortadas y desangradas. Luego Lucas metió su torax con sangre en una bolsa negra junto con las demás partes mutiladas, para luego usar PSI FIRE quemando la bolsa con su contendió hasta volverlo cenizas.

Esa noche a las 9:45 pm Lucas toco una puerta y quien la abrió fue su amigo Ness.

-Buenas noches, Lucas-Dijo sorprendido el chico de Onett. -¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Solo quise venir a devolverte tu bate- Le dice con su típica timidez mientras le entrega el bate.

-Gracias- Dijo ya con el bate en sus manos, Lucas ya habia dado media vuelta paa irse cuando… -Por cierto, ¿Para que lo querías? y… ¿Por qué esta como roto?- pregunto confundio y mirando de la misma manera al rubio.

-Pues… asuntos personales, y los daños pues… le pegue a la pared por accidente. –Dijo algo preocupado.

-De acuerdo, no pasa nada-Dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a Lucas… solo.

-Y tu si te metes conmigo, te pasara lo mismo que a ese bastardo- Lucas te esta diciendo detrás tuyo.

FIN…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Qué les pareció eso ultimo? ¿Quién se espero esto del niño mas asustadizo de todos? Recuerden dejar reviews y poner en favoritos o sino… ustedes serán los siguientes…**


End file.
